deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord English
Summary Lord English is an indestructible, all-powerful demon summoned at the end of the universe, although his time travel abilities allow him to appear prior to his actual summoning. Though the demon's true form is an amalgam of various powerful identities, he was originally the cherub Caliborn, who obtained unlimited power and unconditional immortality by clearing a dead session of the game. As a result, he apparently cannot be destroyed by ordinary means, but only through the exploitation of a number of time-based glitches and loopholes. He is the leader of the Felt on Alternia, and his current appearance resembles that of an adult cherub, sans wings. Vriska Serket describes English as the big bad, saying English was the guy who stacked the whole deck against us from the start, rigging shit to go haywire, wiping out our race, blowing up universes, exterimin8ting ghosts, slaughtering dark gods, and shattering reality itself. English was the "demon" summoned by the unhackable.~ath file. Physically, English seems to be a hulking, veined, dark green wingless cherub with clawed appendages, a pool cue peg leg, and a head that bears more than a passing resemblance to that of Lil Cal, except skeletal and fanged, with billiard balls for eyes. English's muscular appearance is due to Caliborn's fusion with Arquiusprite, a prototyped sprite of Equius' remains and Lil Hal, within Lil Cal. As he "hatches" from Doc Scratch during the second intermissionSburb Logo, his leg stump bleeds candy red blood before his peg leg appears. English owns a Cairo Overcoat (an obvious mirror to Mobster Kingpin's Chicago Overcoat) that represents the spacetime continuum and gets damaged when time-related things get out of hand, and a Backup Coat, that may or may not possess the same qualities. The Cairo Overcoat can turn into an Egyptian sarcophagus, which English can entomb himself in in order to travel throughout time once inside a universe. It is possible that the Cairo Overcoat is a vague representation of an actual pool table, or perhaps only the felt fabric on which a game of pool is played(similar to how English himself represents a pool cue). Since Sburb (the overlying game in Homestuck) is played on the spacetime continuum, these two analogies mesh together almost perfectly. More recently, English has been shown to have in his possession a golden scepter similar in appearance to the King's Scepter, atop which is an glowing, multi-colored orb that possibly represents the Green Sun. This scepter seemingly demonstrates a more controlled form of Weapon/Object Duality, as it has been shown to morph into a golden assault rifle. Andrew Hussie met his end by this transforming scepter. English has never known any form of defeat. In addition to his indestructibility, multiple incarnations of him exist simultaneously in multiple universes, making it virtually impossible to permanently end his existence. Despite these overwhelming factors, Aranea believes that Jake is destined to best English in combat, which would mark the demon's first defeat and send hope to others that one day he may be destroyed forever. A statement made by Dave indicates that he believes he's meant to kill Lord English at one point, this is also believedSburb Logo by the Condesce who is attempting to encourage Dave to fulfill his role. Dave's sword, Caledfwlch, has also been stated to be capable of harming English due to one of its components being the Magic Cue Ball, as the sword was originally found as part of Dave's quest it would seem to reenforce the idea that Dave is the one destined to defeat English. It is mentionedSburb Logo that there is a weapon capable of destroying Lord English, possibly 'in one shot'. This is in reference to The Treasure. It is hinted that although English is an adult cherub physically (aside from his lack of wings), he may still be a child mentally. Andrew confirms this, saying that he used the dream self game mechanic to dominate his sister in an unnatural way, meaning he was missing critical maturation from living with her. This unnatural predomination is actually why he lacks wings, as they typically sprout during the predomination process and the associated maturation. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Mandrakk vs Lord English * Dimentio vs Lord English ' * 'Lord English vs Bill Cipher * Reality Warpers Battle Royale Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Asriel Dreemurr * Bill Cipher * Enerjak * Godzilla * Zalgo * Lavos * Doomsday * The Hulk * SCP-682 Death Battle Info Strength * Can blow up entire universes in his wake * Can slaughter Horrorterrors with ease * Was able to bust Paradox Space, which contained Genesis Frog and the Horrorterrors transcend them in the Furthest Ring, and can manipulate Homestuck itself through the game cartridges in which it is just fiction * Killed Andrew Hussie Speed * Exists in every timeline and is “already here”, implying a state of omnipresence Durability * Is considered indestructible, as he can only be harmed by the exploitation of many time-based glitches, paradoxes, and loopholes Intelligence * Comparable to his younger form, Caliborn, and Doc Scratch Powers * Immortality * Indestructibility * Double Death ** Erases the opponent from existence * Omnipresence ** Exists in every timeline in existence * Can shoot lasers out of his mouth * Time Manipulation and Travel * Is aware of the fourth wall * Can manipulate the plot * Regeneration * Possession and Mind Control * Is considered the embodiment of death itself * Space Manipulation * Clairvoyance ** Caliborn had a monitor which can observe events across time and space. Superior to Doc Scratch, who knows everything in past, present, and future, and has Death's Tome, which can observe events across time and space * Danmaku * Is incorporeal * Can grow more powerful via his anger * Acausality and Causality Manipulation * Can utilize energy as attacks * BFR and Sealing * Can make others who are possessed by him go mad * Can live as an “essence” * Reality Warping Weaknesses * Time paradoxes * The Ultimate Weapon Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Rage Powered Combatans Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pure Evil Category:Male Category:Villains